The research involves studies of aspects of enzymatic conversion of unsaturated fatty acids to prostaglandins (prostaglandin synthetase from bull seminal vesicles), of soybean lipoxygenase and related chemical oxygenase models, and an nmr study of specific lipid-protein interactions. With prostaglandin synthetase, by using differential assays, we are investigating effectors and inhibitors of the multienzyme system. We are especially currently interested in the electron sources for the reduction steps and control of the ultimate products. Lipoxygenase is being studied as to its mechanism of peroxidation, including the kinetics, product effects, and specificity. Certain chemical oxygenase models are under investigation. Lipoxygenase is also being used to study protein-lipid binding by observing specifically fluorinated fatty acid interactions by 19F nmr. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: M.J. Gibian and T.U. Ungermann, "Reaction of tert-Butyl Hydroperoxide Anion with Dimethyl Sulfoxide. On the Pathway of the Superoxide-Alkyl Halide Reaction", J. Org. Chem., 41, 2500 (1976). M.J. Gibian and R.A. Galaway, "Stead State Kinetics of Lipoxygenase Oxygenation of Unsaturated Fatty Acids", Biochemistry 15, 4209 (1976).